Of Elrond and Celebrian
by voldemortsgirl
Summary: The Story of their marriage, life together, separation, and reunion in Valinor. I'm not finished yet. Please R
1. Gilgalad's Council

Elrond Halfelven stood alone by the river, bow in his hand. He had been relieved of his sentry duty nearly an hour before, but the young elf that had relieved him seemed all-too-eager to step in, and didn't seem overly adept in his defense tactics. Elrond scowled, knowing that the two were a dangerous combination. He had decided to linger, in case trouble should strike. It was growing dark when he heard Gil-galad's strong voice calling him back. He folded his bow and sprinted back.  
  
Gil-galad stood in his private chamber, accompanied by Cirdan, Celeborn, Elendil, and two female elves. The elder he recognized as Celeborn's wife, Galadriel. The younger he could only guess was their daughter, judging by the silver-blonde hair, resembling both her father and mother's hair, and by the keen gray-blue eyes that she had gotten from her mother. Her face held the adamant solemnity that filled her father's, and the enigmatic beauty of her mother's. Yes, Elrond decided she was definitely their daughter.  
  
Celeborn spoke: "Master Elrond, I believe you have met my wife, Galadriel."  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"But I am not sure you have met Celebrian, my daughter."  
  
Elrond nodded graciously to Celebrian. She blushed, returned the nod, and turned her attention back to Gil-galad.  
  
Gil-galad stood forward and spoke. "Once again, darkness closes in on us. For some, our homes and all we know are lost from the treachery of the Enemy. Some of us have been more than personally effected by Morgoth Bauglir and Sauron the Deceiver. So I call you together now for it is time to decide if we are to turn and flee this world, or if we shall stand and fight."  
  
Cirdan was the first to speak on Gil-galad's words.  
  
"Nay, lord, we shall not flee. I say now is a time for calling together all our brethern and our kin and stand and fight as we have stood and fought before."  
  
Elendil nodded his head to Cirdan, in clear agreement of his words.  
  
"I stood and watched as my home, the home of all my forebearers since the days of Elros Tar-Minyatur, fell, and was reduced to merely memory. For this act, I speak on behalf of both my sons and my people. Revenge will be ours!"  
  
Elendil's voice was sharper and crueler than any had ever heard it before.  
  
Celeborn stirred uncomfortably.  
  
"I have a family." He said. "Once I nearly lost them due to my constant meddling in the affairs of the world. I could not in good heart leave them again to a cold home and fear. If you ask whether or not I am angry that my people can no longer seek even solitude from the evils that now grows in the world, yes, I am angry. But I cannot leave my family. And I will not resolve to send the family of another to fight in my absence."  
  
Celebrian stood with her eyes fixed gravely upon the floor. The expression on her now ashen face was difficult to read. She faced her father and took his hand.  
  
"Virtuous sentiments, Father, and certainly fathomable. However, greater is the need of the families of all the world. Greater is the need of all the wives and children than are ours. Greater comfort would reside in my heart to know that you were standing alongside the most gallant of our kin. Of our people. Greater comfort would I have than if I knew you had stood back and said farewell to all your people and your friends, perhaps for the last time. Secure your army, and aid your brethren."  
  
Elrond looked at her, admiration in his face.  
  
Celeborn heard the solemn graveness in her voice. He turned to his wife.  
  
"Altariel, meldielto-nin, man car-note avele-u?" [Galadriel, my beloved, what cousels do you offer?]  
  
Galadriel met his eyes.  
  
"No counsel have I to give, lord, to tell you yea or nay in this choice that is before you. For this is a heavy burden. One so heavy that I would never lay it upon you. But if you should take it of your own free will, than I shall say that your choice is right. Here now, hark and heed the words of your daughter."  
  
Celeborn's eyes fell gravely on his daughter and his wife. "So has spoken my wife and child, of whom I hold wisest and most doting of anything in the world. So I shall march with you."  
  
Elrond stood up. "So here comes for my say. With Gil-galad, my leige-lord and king I stand always."  
  
Gil-galad stood up again. "So here ends our debate. We shall depart in three years time."  
  
Elrond remained long after the others had left, Celebrian's words reeling in his mind. For the longest time, he would speak of it to none save Gil- galad, but from that moment on he loved Celebrian Celeborn's daughter. 


	2. Fatherly Advice, The Passing of Vilya

In the last weeks before the departure, anxiety spread through the company like a wildfire. Several times Elrond found himself gazing dreamily at Celebrian. Gil-galad noticed the changes.  
  
"Something has come over you." Gil-galad said to him one day. "I have not yet figured it out, but I see the changes in you."  
  
"It is Lady Celebrian, my lord."  
  
"The Lady Celebrian and I are kin from afar. For her mother is the brother- daughter of my father's sire. Has she upset you in some way?"  
  
"Alas yes." Elrond said, "For though she has not offended me, I have found that I desire the treasure of Celeborn."  
  
Gil-galad smiled understandingly. "So you have fallen in love at last."  
  
"It seems." Elrond said, "But I do not think I will have the good graces or good will of Master Celeborn in such a matter. She is much younger than I. And so it may seem to him."  
  
"Have you spoken to Lady Celebrian?"  
  
"No. I cannot find the words."  
  
"Talk to her."  
  
Elrond sighed. He had been in love before, but never like this.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
A week before departure, Celebrian came to Elrond to tell him Gil-galad wished to see him in his chamber. He followed her to the citadel, secretly savoring Celebrian's presence. She gently pushed the door of Gil-galad's chamber open, beckoning Elrond to go in. With Gil-galad was Elendil and Isildur. They smiled to see Elrond.  
  
"Elrond, in two days time we shall depart. I trust you are ready?"  
  
"To the best I can be."  
  
Gil-galad turned to Elendil. "Elendil, my friend, through many dangers we have traveled together. Now comes the ultimate test for our friendship. Isildur, great is the pride in your heart for Gondor your home. Also, great is the wrath for the sorrows of Akallabeth. Now is the time for that anger."  
  
Isildur stood up. "Also great is the love for my wife and my sons. Especially my young Valandili Estelinde. I shall fight to return to them." With that, he left.  
  
Elendil followed, leaving Gil-galad and Elrond alone.  
  
"Elrond, my son, come." He called Elrond to him. He pulled the ring, Vilya, off his hand. "This will be the last time we will truly speak together in such a manner. I will not survive this war."  
  
"Speak comfort to me, lord. Perhaps you have seen wrong."  
  
"Perhaps. But nonetheless, though I love you, I say to you, if I should fall upon the batteplains of Mordor, let me fall."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Silence, Elrond. As a son you were to me, if but for a little while. Here, take this." He handed Vilya to Elrond.  
  
"My lord, you cannot offer me such a gift."  
  
Gil-galad smiled.  
  
"I am not offering it to you, I'm giving it to you. For my heart bodes that long after I am gone, you will have need for it still."  
  
Hesitantly, Elrond took the ring and put it in his pocket.  
  
Gil-galad smiled. "I do believe," he said, "That there is someone you should say goobye to."  
  
Elrond nodded, and quickly walked away. 


	3. The Princess in Love?

He found Celebrian walking through the woods of Imladris. He called her to him.  
  
"Come, walk with me."  
  
Celebrian walked alongside Elrond.  
  
"Is there something you wish to say, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"I thought you might need company."  
  
Celebrian laughed. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same for her as she did for him. All at once, he turned to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something I can't explain," he said softly. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her.  
  
"You are rude, son of Earendil," she said, mockingly.  
  
He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked, "Have I upset you"  
  
Without answering, Celebrian turned and ran. Elrond stood there, still feeling the kiss burn on his lips.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Celebrian sat on her bed, staring out the window. Her mother's voice stirred her from her reverie. She'd been dreaming about the day in the forest with Elrond, now two months past. She still wasn't sure why she'd turned and ran. Her mother sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"What is troubling you, my daughter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Celebrian, for two months now you just haven't seemed yourself. Are you ill?"  
  
"No, Mother."  
  
Celebrian shifted her eyes to avert her gaze from her mother's.  
  
"Celebrian, talk to me." Her mother's voice seemed morose and fearful.  
  
Celebrian looked her mother in the eye. "It's just that..." Celebrian sighed ruefully.  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"I think I might be in love."  
  
"Oh?" her mother's mischievous grin caused her to blush. "With?"  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"I promise not to tell."  
  
"Do you swear it?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Master Elrond."  
  
Galadriel fought the urge to giggle.  
  
"Don't tell Father."  
  
"I swore not to tell."  
  
Celebrian smiled. She could still see an impish glint in her mother's eyes.  
  
"What's so funny, Mother?"  
  
"Just thinking of all the new things I can tease you about," her mother said.  
  
"Don't you even..." Celebrian warned.  
  
Galadriel smiled and hugged Celebrian. She loved her daughter beyond all ends of the world. Part of her was glad her daughter had fallen in love. Celebrian had been devastated after Nimrodel's disappearance. Now she had something to take her mind off the pain. Then a horrible thought struck her. What if Elrond dies in the war? She couldn't bear to see her daughter suffer so again. She held Celebrian to her. Celebrian smiled and hugged her back. 


	4. The War Goes On

Elrond drove his sword deep into the orc's throat. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A gurgling sound arose from its throat, and then it was silent. Another orc approached him. Elrond swiftly turned and beheaded it. He turned and looked up. Dawn was breaking, which meant that the orcs would be returning to Bara-dur soon. Sure enough, as the first golden rays crept around the horizon, the orcs steadily receded into the tower. The weary hosts of the Last Alliance ambled over to their camps. Gil-galad stood at the water basin, running his wet hands over his face. Elrond joined him.  
  
"They seemed particurly bellicose this night, my lord."  
  
"Indeed they did." Gil-galad replied. He walked over to Elrond. Elrond noticed that he favored his left leg.  
  
He stood up at once. "My lord, have you been hurt?"  
  
"Flesh wound. I'll be fine." He spoke those words through gritted teeth. He winced as he sat down next to Elrond.  
  
"Let me see." Elrond said firmly.  
  
Gil-galad furthered his attempts to protest, but Elrond lifted his leg and inspected it. The shank of Gil-galad's velvet under-armor was torn to shreds. Blood flowed freely from it. Elrond pulled a small shard of a sword from the wound. Gil-galad grabbed Elrond shoulder, gripping it tightly, trying to stem the pain.  
  
"It was the only one." Elrond said. "He placed his hand over the wound and whispered something in Gil-galad's ear. The pained look left Gil-galad's eyes, and some of the color returned to his face.  
  
"That's better." Gil-galad said.  
  
Elrond smiled. Gil-galad stood up and smiled back. Elendil walked into the tent. He had been crying. He had a crushed helmet in his hands. He dropped it onto the table.  
  
"Anarion is dead. This was his helmet."  
  
Elrond stared at the battered helmet in cold horror. He could see blood on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 


	5. Love is an Illness

Celebrian walked barefoot through the soft grass and pale yellow elanor in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. She was daydreaming about Elrond again. Her face lit up when she saw Volondowen, one of her ladies-in- waiting, approaching her.  
  
"My lady, could you use company for a bit of time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Celebrian and Volondowen walked together for awhile. Volondowen's brother, Vardilme, had gone to war with the host of Gil-galad. The two walked together, taking comfort in each other, in the silence, for both were grieved by the loss of one they loved, neither sure they would ever see them again. After a length of time Volondowen spoke.  
  
"I know what it is that troubles your heart, my lady, but will you not speak off it to me openly and freely?"  
  
At first, Celebrian was troubled. "Surely it cannot be that my mother has spoken of this."  
  
"She has not," Volondowen said "For indeed your own thoughts have betrayed you in these last weeks. I easily guessed."  
  
"Guessed what?  
  
"What it is that torments you, the thing that suffers you to seek solitude from even your mother and friends."  
  
"Then it is known to all?"  
  
"No. For many around you cannot so easily guess or read the signs."  
  
"You did."  
  
"So I did."  
  
"Go on, reprimand me. Tell me how he is far above in both age and position."  
  
"I will not."  
  
Volondowen looked at her lady. The evening sun reflected of Celebrian's golden-silver hair, creating a golden-red aurora around her. Volondowen took Celebrian's hand.  
  
"If indeed your heart is turned to him, then I wish you happiness. May the grace of the Valar be with him and protect him, so as he may return to you."  
  
Celebrian smiled. "And may the Valar under Eru Illuvatar protect Vardilme, so he may return to you unmarred."  
  
Volondowen embraced Celebrian 


	6. Letters From a Soldier, Rules of War

Galadriel sat alone in her room, spinning Nenya on her finger. Her face looked sunken and spent. She held a letter in her hand. It was written to her from Celeborn in Mordor, sent back by his herald. The letter was hurried and brief.  
  
Meldielto-nin  
  
Great resistance from the orcs. Heavy casualties. Vardilme fell this morning. Tell Volondowen I offer my  
  
deepest apologies. Last words were 'Bid Volondowen farewell for me'.  
  
Just one of the many grievous losses we have suffered. Am fine save a few minor cuts. Hope you are well  
  
and Celebrian also. Give her my best.  
  
Namarie, Celeborn  
  
Galadriel let the letter slip from her hands. Celebrian walked into her mother's chamber.  
  
"Mamil?"  
  
Galadriel jumped. It had been a long time since her daughter had reffered to her as Mamil, which was Quenya for mother. She put the ring back on her finger and turned to Celebrian.  
  
"Yes, Laurea-hina."  
  
Celebrian smiled at the old nickname. Golden-daughter.  
  
"Have you heard from Atar?"  
  
"Yes." Galadriel handed Celebrian the letter. Celebrian's eyes darted side to side down the page. She lowered the letter and looked at her mother.  
  
"Poor Volondowen. She'll be heartbroken. If only there was something I could have done."  
  
Galadriel looked at her daughter fixedly. "Celebrian, don't say that. There is nothing you can do to save those who are destined to die, in war or other."  
  
"It's not right. Vardilme was all Volondowen had."  
  
"Celebrian Laurea-hina, listen to me. War is never nice, easy, or merciful. I have seen the ugliness of war. It's not always fair about who it picks. In fact it never is. But I have also learned two rules that apply to any war. Rule number one, good people die in wars. Rule number two, no one, I repeat no one, has the power to change rule number one. Celebrian, what happened to Vardilme was not of your making, nor could you have prevented it. He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the Halls of Mandos. The future holds days that will be darker than this. Your burden will someday be heavy indeed. Do not add to it by carrying faultless guilt."  
  
Of this matter, Galadriel would say no more. She stood up and left, putting her hand on Celebrian's shoulder before she left. Celebrian stood there, reeling from all she had just heard. She had never heard her mother speak so harshly before. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her mother's words. 'Rule number one, good people die in wars. Rule number two, no one, I repeat no one, has the power to change rule number one.' Her mother was right of course, as usual, but it didn't stop the words from being painful. Nor did it relieve the pain of her friend's death. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned and faced the morning sun. 


	7. The War is Over

Celeborn felt the arrow plunge into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he fell to is knees. He thought of his wife and daughter back in Imladris. Grasping his sword, he hurtfully got to his feet. After a few moments, he felt the second arrow hit him in the stomach. He staggered forward and fell to the ground. A tall dark faced elf stepped forward, bow in hand. Celeborn knew by the malicious sneer that he had been the one who fired the arrows.  
  
"Daimo." Celeborn said weakly. The poison had begun to take effect on him.  
  
Daimo smiled cruelly. "It's amazing isn't it, how fast the Orc Poison spreads through the body? My guess is that you have around a minute and a half left. But it doesn't have to take that long. I can make it quicker."  
  
He fitted an arrow into his bow and bent it. Celeborn looked Daimo directly in the eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"Because I'm tired of Celebrian being the perfect one. Everything she ever did wrong as a child became my fault, because I should have been taking care of her. Well, Father, now I will take care you."  
  
Celeborn looked into Daimo's eyes. Daimo was Sindarin for scar. The name fit well, as Daimo had a large scar that traced from his left eye down to the right corner of his mouth. He had gotten it as an infant.  
  
Daimo broke the gaze.  
  
"Look around you. The war is over for now. They are leaving. But not you. No you will never leave. You will die here on this battlefield today."  
  
Just as Daimo was about to release the arrow, Celeborn moved and tripped him. He kicked the arrow from his son's hand.  
  
"You were always foolish, boy. I had always known your heart. Known the evil in it. I would have killed you long ago but your mother would not permit me even to exile you. But that will change now. I now have the proof I have wanted for so long. Nay, my son, it will be you who dies."  
  
Celeborn winced and fell to the ground. Elrond turned and saw Celeborn on his knees and ran to his side. 


	8. Death Council

Celeborn arrived in Imladris two days after the remnant of Elrond's host. With Gil-galad dead, Elrond had become their leader. Celebrian ran to her father and threw her arms around him. Galadriel walked slowly behind Celebrian, knowing what had caused his delay. Celebrian saw Daimo being drug behind him. She started to ask, but she read the look in her father's eyes.  
  
"Ambush." Celeborn said. "He tried to kill me."  
  
Galadriel looked gravely upon her son, but this time, her eyes showed no mercy or pity.  
  
Celebrian turned and looked at him. "Tell me it's not true." She pleaded.  
  
Daimo looked at her with utmost hatred. "It's true," he snarled. "And it's because of you." He spit at her feet. "Curse you, Saurawen. I curse you with all my heart."  
  
Celeborn was furious. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY. HOW DARE YOU NAME HER IN SUCH A MANNER." He roared.  
  
He drew his sword upon Daimo. Galadriel grabbed his wrist to stop him from killing him.  
  
"No, lord. He has not been brought before a council to be charged with his crimes. If you kill him now, it would be as nossendegir, an act forbidden by the Valar."  
  
Celeborn turned to Daimo. "Then you shall be brought before a council to decide your fate."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, and the family of Daimo gathered in a council. Daimo was brought before them. Celeborn stood before Daimo.  
  
"You have been brought here today before this coucil for crimes against your family. Do you deny attempts to kill your father, and plots to kill your mother and sister?"  
  
Daimo stared at him with cold defiance. "No."  
  
Celeborn continued. "These crimes that you have admitted to are severly punishable under the laws of the Valar. If fully convicted, you will be sentenced to death."  
  
Celebrian flinched at her father's sentence, but said nothing.  
  
"We will now hear what the council has to say."  
  
Elrond stood. "I healed the wounds that Daimo inflicted upon Master Celeborn. The wounds were made from arrows, which had been soaked in an orc- made poison. Had Celeborn not been promptly healed, he would most likely have died. I vote that Daimo is guilty of these crimes."  
  
Erestor stood up. "I have known Daimo all his life. He was not gentle as a child and certainly not as an adult. I can remember numerous occasions in which his sister, Celebrian's life was put in danger because of his wickedness. It is my belief that on some of these occasions, Daimo himself was her attacker. Be it out of jealousy or no, Daimo despises his sister and his parents. I have no doubt that he tried to kill them. I vote guilty."  
  
Glorfindel slowly stood, as if he didn't want to say what he had to.  
  
"I trained Daimo in the ways of archery. I also trained him how to fix an arrow so it would quickly finish off an enemy. Looking at the arrows removed from Lord Celeborn's body, I have confirmed that theses are indeed the same arrows I showed Daimo to make. I now regret teaching such skills to Daimo, for at the time, I did not see the true designs of his heart. My vote stands as those before me."  
  
Galadriel stood up as Glorfindel sat. "Never in my life did I imagine that I would have to decide whether my own son was to live or die. Never in my life did I imagine that my son would become so desperate for attention that he would seek to such resolves. He has commited the crimes because after Celebrian's birth our love and attention was directed morely to her. He was for a time, alone. I understand the reason for his anger, and cannot vote to see my son killed for a crime that wasn't his fault he commited. I believe my son is innocent of these charges."  
  
Celeborn came again before Daimo.  
  
"Look at me boy. You fired two arrows that hit me, nearly a third. You have admitted to desiring to kill also my wife and daughter. You stood here in blessed Imladris before your own sister and named her in foulness and treachery. You cursed her and your family. I vote that you are guilty. May Mandos have mercy on your soul."  
  
Celeborn raised his sword to kill Daimo. Celebrian lept from her seat and stepped in front of her brother.  
  
"No Father! Look at the situation in which you find yourself. Is it not hatred that led us here? How can you stand here and purpose to kill your own flesh and blood? Your son and heir? Nay lord; do not kill this wretched creature in front of you. Yes, what he did was wrong, but do not sink to the level of traitors and murderers. Not for him. Exile him, Father, but do not kill him I pray, for enough pain has been spread on his accord already"  
  
Tears streamed down Celebrian's face, but she continued.  
  
"Once some one told me that good people will always die in war, and that no one has the power to change that. So why add on the to the evil deeds of an evil plot? For though we cannot change such things, if we make the right decisions, we can stop them."  
  
Celeborn lowered his sword. "You were always wise like your mother, and careful in your decisions. Very well, my daughter, you may decide the fate of your brother."  
  
Celebrian faced Daimo. "Do not take wrong my intentions Daimo. For in what I do, I do not take any pity or put any belief in you, merely I do not wish to see my father become a killer just for your sake. So go, leave this place and run. But do not ever come back. For though I let you live and go free, I do not forget what I cannot forgive."  
  
Daimo smiled. It was not the wicked sneer he had acquired, but the charming smile he had had since childhood. He tried to delude Celebrian.  
  
"Celebrian, my sister, you are only too gracious and merciful. You just as easily could have had me killed, but you stayed true to the pity and wisdom I always loved in you. For you are my sister, and I care about you. I will someday make it up to you. Just name it and I will do it, sweet and clever sister."  
  
He took the hem of her robes in his hands and kissed them.  
  
"Get off me," she snarled. "I do this not of love for you but of love for my father. You hurt us and lied to us. Now go, go and die in the wild."  
  
Daimo stood up. He pretended to be humble, but Celebrian saw right through him, reading the hate in his eyes. She stood face to face with her brother.  
  
"Go," she said. "Go back with the filthiness of your kind, traitor. Go back to the foul confines of Mordor."  
  
Daimo turned and fled the council. He was seen never again by any save Celebrian. 


	9. Dawning Love

Elrond walked through one of the many rose gardens of Imladris. He enjoyed the feel of the velvety robe rubbing against his body in the wind, glad to be finally out of his mail. He reached up and pulled the silver coronet out of his hair, allowing it to blow freely. His sighed, as he smelled the sweet niphredil. It was good to be back. Elrond turned from the garden and walked alone to the river, wading in. He dunked his head under the water and smiled. The cool waters felt nice. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Celebrian walking toward him. Rapture shone through her eyes. She walked into the water, meeting him. He took her in his arms, bringing her to him, and this time, she did not fight him or turn away.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Celeborn paced his and Galadriel's room. He had noticed that something was bothering his daughter, but he couldn't figure out what. Galadriel knew, but she wouldn't say. He pondered the possible answers in his head. He figured that it might have something to do with her brother. Finally, he called her to him.  
  
"There is something that bothers you my daughter. Will you not tell me?"  
  
"Useless though it will be, for I know already that you will not give your consent."  
  
"Who is it?" he asked, "The one who has snared your heart?"  
  
"I shall not yet say." Celebrian fell silent, as if a strange shadow had fallen upon her. Elrond had done more than snare her heart. He had ignited her passion in a way that none had ever before. She knew, no matter what her father said, she would always love Elrond Halfelven Earendil's son.  
  
Celeborn sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her, drawing her to him.  
  
"Celebrian, quet-melan nen-ya hina-nin." [Speak comfort to me my daughter]  
  
Celebrian looked at her father. Tears were streaming down his face. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
Celebrian looked at him. "Ye, atar." [Yes father] "It is Master Elrond. With whom you fought alongside for seven years."  
  
Celeborn looked away. "You are still young in the days of the world, my daughter."  
  
Celebrian stood up defiantly. "I am older than Mother was when you married her."  
  
"Do not bring the deeds of the past into a matter such as this." Celeborn growled his voice edgey and threatening.  
  
Celebrian wouldn't listen. "Why did you ask if you didn't want to be told? You ask me a question and I gave you an answer, do not get angry with me!"  
  
Celeborn was furious. He loved his daughter, but he was, and had always been very stern and strict with her. He turned and faced her, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. He advanced on her, grabbing her wrists. Celebrian knew she had gone too far, but she didn't care. She was too angry to care.  
  
"Silence!" he roared. She pushed him away and tried to leave. Celeborn grabbed her wrist and slapped her across the face.  
  
"I don't care if you are your mother's little angel," he snarled. "If you ever cross me again, you will be very sorry indeed."  
  
He released her wrist and Celebrian shouted at him again.  
  
"You will not keep me with you forever."  
  
Celebrian ran down the steps. She didn't stop running until she had reached her mother's private room. She knocked and entered, sobbing uncontrollabely. The spot where her father had hit was was red, and burning with pain. Galadriel stood up and and walked quickly over to Celebrian. She put her arms around her daughter, trying to calm her down.  
  
"What happened?" She said, half frustrated, half concerned.  
  
Celebrian forced herself to stifle a sob. "F-Father. He d-doesn't wa-want m- me to marry Elrond. He said h-he w-wouldn't let me, despite w-what you think. He g-got r-really mad and h-hit me."  
  
Galadriel inspected the large red spot on her daughter's cheek. It was turning black and blue. She frowned angrily. Celeborn had to have hit her very hard to leave such a mark. Galadriel rested Celebrian's head on her shoulder, letting her cry.  
  
Without warning, the door to Galadriel's room opened and Celeborn came in. He tried to reach for Celebrian, but Galadriel wouldn't let him.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter!"  
  
"She's my daughter, too."  
  
"Look what you've done to her." Galadriel pointed to the bruise on Celebrian's face. "You did that to her."  
  
"I got a bit angry. I shouldn't have hit her." Celeborn pleaded with his wife.  
  
The anger flashing in her eyes frightened him. He suddenly thought of something that Cirdan had once told him. 'I would rather face an entire legion of orcs by myself, than to face an angry mother.' Not until now did he know how true Cirdan's words were. He backed away from Galadriel. Celebrian looked at him from behind her mother. Her eyes were pale and fearful.  
  
"Laurea-hina, it's me, Atar. You know I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Celebrian turned her face and pressed it into Galadriel's side.  
  
"Leave." She ordered.  
  
Celeborn shrugged and left. Galadriel turned to Celebrian.  
  
"Celebrian, if he ever hurts you again, you come straight to me. Understand?"  
  
Celebrian nodded. She hugged her mother again. 


	10. The Death of a Friend

Elrond searched for Celebrian but he found her not. He finally found her riding her horse on one of the woodland trails north of Imladris. He rode up alongside her.  
  
"It is not wise Lady Celebrian," he said. "For one to go riding alone and unarmed in these parts. For trolls freely roam these parts."  
  
She smiled. "Then would you ride with me, lord, and we shall be both company and protection unto the other, for a while."  
  
Elrond took Celebrian's hand and they rode together for several hours, turning back at the sound of the noonday bells. Lisseriel, Celebrian's personal handmaiden, was waiting for her.  
  
"Celebrian," she said. "I have most regretful news. Volondowen is terrribly ill."  
  
Celebrian froze. She was afraid this would happen.  
  
"Take me to her." Celebrian ordered.  
  
They followed Lisseriel to the hospital wing. Volodowen lay on the bed. Her face was pale and her hair was limp and soaked with with sweat. Galadriel sat beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"Celebrian," Galadriel said softly. "From her grief, she fell dreadfully ill. Alas! She has succombed to it."  
  
Celebrian looked at Volondowen's face. She sank to her knees, almost in tears.  
  
Whether Volondowen had reached the Halls of Mandos yet or not, she was on her way.  
  
She felt Celeborn's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Soon she will be with her brother again." He said 


	11. Permission to Marry

Imladris continued to blossom and bloom. For nearly twenty years, Elrond and Celebrian continued to meet in secret, falling even more in love. One night they had agreed to meet in a vale. Celebrian was already there when Elrond arrived. He sat down and put his arms around her. She laid down next to him, resting her head in his lap. He stroked her hair blissfully, running his fingers through the silver-golden strands.  
  
"Celebrian, what if your father says no?"  
  
She sat up, kissing him gently. "I think I would die."  
  
"Would we continue to meet in secret?"  
  
"Perhaps." She said, kissing him again.  
  
"But you despise such meetings."  
  
"No, my love," she said "What I despise is being without you."  
  
He cradled her head in his hands, kissing her teasingly.  
  
"Imagine if we lived in a perfect world." He said. "If we never had to be alone."  
  
"A world we would never know, even if Bauglir hadn't come into being."  
  
Elrond smiled. He knew Celeborn would be positively furious if he knew of their meetings.  
  
"If your father ever found out, he would crush your entire world. He would probably keep you locked up in his room."  
  
"He can have the world." Celebrian said. She drew Elrond to her and kissed him. "We'll create our own."  
  
Elrond wrapped his arms around her, drawing her very close to him. She openly received his embrace. Elrond kissed her and stood up, pulling her up with him. She locked her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. His knees went weak and they fell on the ground together. Celebrian giggled and rested her head apon Elrond's chest. He rubbed her shoulders and back, murmuring into her ear. She smiled warmly and kissed him again. Elrond continued to murmur to her, kissing her forehead between sentences.  
  
Feeling like the most blessed maiden ever to walk in Arda, she soon fell asleep.  
  
** One day, Celeborn called Elrond to him.  
  
"Elrond, I know your purpose for my daughter; that you would take her hand as yours in marriage if only I would grant permisson."  
  
"That is indeed what I would wish. For I love Celebrian your daughter."  
  
Celeborn sighed. "Elrond, you are and shall ever be as a son to me. But evil will stir again in the world, for though the tower of Barad-dur has been destroyed, its roots and foundation remain still. The orcs are driven back but not defeated. Sauron is disfigured but not destroyed, for all these things are bound to the One, which is lost but not unmade. The time will come when it is found again."  
  
"But short that will surely be, will it not?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Short indeed as we Eldar know things, but many years of Men will pass. Elrond, though I love you I say to you, days will come when hope will fade. Other servants of Sauron still wander freely. You do not yet know in full what you ask of me."  
  
Elrond took leave lovingly of Celeborn. He knew that Celeborn's words were devised from foresight, though he knew not what Celeborn had seen.  
  
Three days later, Elrond received his consent to wed Celebrian.  
  
**Part of Celeborn's speech in this chapter is parroting what Elrond said to Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings; Appendix A; Part IV; The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen, which was written by JRR Tolkien** 


	12. Promising Everlasting Love

Celebrian and Galadriel stood in Galadriel's private room. Galadriel helped her daughter into a blue sliver-hemmed dress, which she would be wearing for the wedding. She combed Celebrian's hair and set upon it a wreath of gold mallorn leaves and pale niphredil.  
  
"Come, my daughter, it is time."  
  
Celebrian followed her mother out of the room. Celeborn waited outside with Elrond, who was dressed also in a pale blue robe. His silver headdress was lightly set upon his head. Celeborn strode over to Celebrian and embraced her.  
  
"Mara-este, hina-nin." [Good luck, my daughter]  
  
Celeborn set his daughter's hand in Elrond's, and they walked out into the sunshine. The Imladris elves lined the street, cheering loudly. Many of them had long waited for the day when Elrond would obtain a bride. Celeborn and Galadriel followed Elrond and Celebrian to a makeshift altar table at the end of the street.  
  
Messanie, the elf-parson of Imladris, stood waiting for them. He smiled at Elrond and Celebrian. Raising his hand, he silenced the spectators.  
  
"Elrond Earendilion, car-l vanda melane-oili Celebrian Celebornia?" [Elrond son of Earendil, do you promise everlasting love to Celebrian daughter of Celeborn?]  
  
Elrond smiled at Celebrian. "Ye." [Yes]  
  
"Celebrian Celebornia, car-l vanda melane-oili Elrond Earendilion?" [Celebrian daughter of Celeborn, do you promise everlasting love to Elrond son of Earendil?]  
  
"Ye." [Yes]  
  
Elrond spoke again, completing his lines.  
  
"We are brought together on this day by love. Love that is never untrue and will never die. Together we will never be wrong."  
  
Celebrian picked up. "We will never be wrong, for together we can only make things right. From Dusk to Dawn."  
  
"Dawn to Dusk."  
  
Elrond leaned forward and kissed Celebrian. Messanie smiled and continued.  
  
"I call you together in this place on this day and bind you by the power of the Valar under Eru. May you never forsake each other, may love never forsake you."  
  
Celebrian looked at her mother and blinked insipidly. It was done; she was married. Her mother smiled at her, tears spilling down her face. Celeborn nodded curlty, but Celebrian could tell that he was beaming with joy. She was startled to see tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
She found herself entwined in Elrond's arms as music began to play. They danced together through the streets, through the crowds of celebrating elves. The very trees and gardens themselves also seemed to be rejoicing. Celeborn watched Celebrian for some time. He was going to miss her, but he knew she'd be happy. She was already happy. Felicity shone through her eyes as she spun through the garden with Elrond. She looked at her father and smiled. Celeborn flashed a fake smile, trying to be happy for her, but knowing what the upcoming departure would mean. 


	13. A Father Knows

Celeborn put the last of the bags on the horses. Galadriel hugged Celebrian again and allowed Celeborn to help her onto her horse. Celeborn approached Celebrian.  
  
"Come, my daughter."  
  
They walked aways away from the others.  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"Celebrian, you know that your mother and I are going to Lothlorien, correct."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and your family will always be welcome there for any reason. I hope it is not too long before I see you again."  
  
Celebrian hugged him. "Hopefully, it will be soon enough."  
  
Celeborn smiled and looked at his daughter. Her eyes were brimming with a joy that he hadn't seen in her since before Nimrodel and Amroth disappeared.  
  
"Namarie." [Farewell] he said.  
  
Elrond put his arm around Celebrian as Celeborn mounted the large white horse beside Galadriel's.  
  
"I will see you soon enough, my daughter." Galadriel said.  
  
At the same time, Celeborn and Galadriel spurred their horses and rode down the path. Haldir and several maidens and servants were right behind them. 


	14. Elladan and Elrohir

Lisseriel put her hand on Celebrian's forehead.  
  
"Just a little bit longer, my lady."  
  
Celebrian cried out in pain. Shots of pain burst through her hips and stomach like a wildfire. Sweat gleamed on her forehead. Elrond sat beside her, holding her hand. Tindomiel, another of Celebrian's maidens stood at the foot of Celebrian's bed.  
  
"Push, Celebrian."  
  
Celebrian forced another push. The pain split through her body.  
  
"Almost, Celebrian. Just a little more. I've almost got it." was Tindomiel's encouragement.  
  
Celebrian pushed one more time. The next pain that went through her topped all the others. Celebrian cried out, but this time, her cries were mingled with a baby's cries. Then another.  
  
Lissiriel was beside herself with joy. "Twins! Twins! It's twins, my lady! Twin boys!"  
  
Celebrian was too weak to even smile. She watched as Tindomiel and Lissiriel (who also happened to be twins) began to clean the babies off. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Celebrian opened her eyes. Elrond sat beside her bed, smiling at her.  
  
"I wondered when you would wake up."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Almost two days."  
  
Celebrian leaned back against the pillow. Elrond smiled and handed her two small bundles. She peered inside to see two little baby boys.  
  
"Celebrian, meet our sons. I waited for you to get up so we can name them together."  
  
Celebrian thought for a moment, and then she smiled. "Well, there's a good thing we have twins."  
  
Elrond looked at her, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"We don't have to argue about what to name it. Since we have two, we can each name one."  
  
Elrond kissed her forehead. She handed Elrond the larger of the two boys.  
  
"I like the name Elrohir." she said. "I think that's what I'll name this one."  
  
Elrond thought for a moment. "I've always liked the name Elladan."  
  
Celebrian chuckled. "Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Elrond handed Elladan to Celebrian. Elrohir woke up and began to scream, which woke up Elladan, who copied his twin. Celebrian looked desperately at her maidens.  
  
Lissiriel smiled. "I believe they are hungry, Celebrian."  
  
"Yes, of course." Celebrian said. She smiled and shifted her robes so the boys could suckle. 


	15. Troubles, Troubles

Celebrian sat on the floor with the boys, watching them crawl around on the floor. Her eyes drifted to the window. Elrond had gone to visit Cirdan at the Grey Havens. Elladan thumped Elrohir on the head, causing Elrohir to emit a piercing wail. Smiling wryly, Celebrian lifted him up in her arms and carried him into the other room. She laid him in his crib. She went back and scooped up Elladan, taking him to his crib. Both boys soon fell asleep, much to Celebrian's relief. She went into the adjoining bedroom, which was hers and Elrond's, and collapsed on the bed. She dozed off until she heard the bell that signified her husband's return. She got up and went down to greet him.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Celebrian sat next to Elrond on their bed.  
  
"What is troubling you?" he asked.  
  
Celebrian looked at him. He touched her cheek.  
  
"It's just that I—."  
  
"You miss your mother and father." Elrond finished for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Come now, don't cry."  
  
He rubbed her back in effort to calm her down. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.  
  
"We can go see them if you wish."  
  
Celebrian sniffed. "W—when?"  
  
"Tomorrow if you'd like."  
  
"I'd l—like that."  
  
Elrond ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
When she fell asleep, Elrond sent word for the preparations to be made for their departure. 


	16. Riding With the Boys

Elrohir clutched his mother's arm tightly as they rode through the mountains. Elladan, who was riding with Elrond, had fallen back to sleep. Elrohir ceaselessly jabbered in baby talk as Celebrian steered the horse. Elrond caught her eye and grinned.  
  
"Dib boba due?" Elrohir gibbered.  
  
"What?" Celebrian asked. She had no idea what he was asking.  
  
"Ba dib boba due Eldan?"  
  
Celebrian smiled, finally understanding what he was asking. 'Eldan' was his word for Elladan, being to young to correctly pronounce it.  
  
"Elladan fell asleep," she explained. "He is riding with your father." The horse snorted, causing Elrohir to jump.  
  
"Hos ma due gawabue!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Celebrian laughed. Elladan woke up, stirred by his brother's shout.  
  
"Daba?" he said, in his infantile language.  
  
"Eldan!" Elrohir exclaimed. He giggled and squirmed in Celebrian's arms.  
  
"Elhir!" came Elladan's equally excited call.  
  
Elrond and Celebrian stopped the horses and dismounted. They set the boys down to allow them to exchange greetings. Elladan squealed happily as he tackled his twin. The two giggled and squealed as they wrestled around.  
  
Elrond put his arms around Celebrian's waist and kissed her.  
  
"Eewie!" Elladan tugged on his father's robe. "Gob ba dupe!" he said.  
  
Elrond reached down to tickle his son. Elladan scrambled out of the way and grabbed his father's hand.  
  
The sound of horses approaching alarmed Celebrian. She turned to the direction of the sound.  
  
Haldir and Orophin, his younger brother, rode up. Celebrian smiled. Haldir dismounted and walked over to her.  
  
"Mae govannen, Celebrian." he said. He was about to hug her, when Elrohir fastened himself to Haldir's leg.  
  
"Gaga da abooboo!" he shouted.  
  
"What did he say?" Haldir asked, puzzled.  
  
"I have no idea." Celebrian reached down and pried her son off his leg.  
  
"This," she said, "is Elohir. The other is Elladan."  
  
Elrond picked up Elladan and walked over to Haldir.  
  
Haldir bowed his head in greeting to Elrond. "We heard shrieks and came to investigate." Haldir said.  
  
Orophin had gotten off his horse and walked over to them. He put his hand on Celebrian's shoulder.  
  
"I am glad to see you again, old friend." he said.  
  
Haldir looked at Celebrian. "Ride with us." he said.  
  
They mounted their horses and continued on. Elrohir leaned back against his mother and sucked his thumb. Elladan began to chew on Elrond's sleeve. 


	17. A Pair of Parents

Celebrian held Elladan and Elrohir in her arms as she walked up the stairs to her parent's room. Elrond walked behind her. She reached the top of the stairs and turned to him. She was grinning. She pushed the door opened.  
  
Galadriel turned and saw her daughter standing before her. She laughed and hugged Celebrian. Celeborn watched them, smiling. Galadriel squealed with delight as Celebrian put the twins in her arms.  
  
"The bigger one is Elladan, the smaller one is Elrohir."  
  
Galadriel handed them to Celeborn, who was equally delighted. He tickled Elladan, who giggled and kicked. Elrohir wrapped his hand around three of Celeborn's fingers and gentley chewed on them.  
  
Celeborn smiled and looked at Celebrian.  
  
"You used to do that when you were a baby." Tears formed lightly in his eyes.  
  
He handed the boys to Elrond and embraced his daughter.  
  
** Celebrian and Galadriel sat together in Galadriel's room. Galadriel was changing Elrohir's clothes while Celebrian chamged Elladan's. Elrohir squeaked and sputtered. Galadriel chuckled and poked him in the stomach. "Going to be your little baby, this one," she said. Celebrian looked sidelong at her mother. "Hopefully, they both will." Galadriel put her hand on Celebrian's shoulder.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Celebrian and Elrond said their goodbyes and depareted from Lothlorien. Elladan and Elrohir both fell asleep shortly after leaving. Elrond and Celebrian rode side by side, holding each other's hand. They stopped to rest halfway to Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir crawled around on the blanket Elrond had laid out. Celebrian laid down with them at nightfall when Elrond went to get firewood. When he returned, all three of them were asleep. 


	18. Growing Up

Elrond watched as Elladan walked across the room and dropped the book in his brother's lap. Elrohir pushed the book off.  
  
"I don't want to read right now."  
  
Elladan stuck his tongue out at his twin.  
  
"Fine. I'll ask Father."  
  
Elladan took the book and hopped up onto Elrond's lap. Elrond laughed and opened the book. He began reading as Elladan leaned against him. He glanced at his brother and stuck his tongue out again.  
  
Elrohir walked over to his brother and poked him.  
  
"Ouch! Father, he poked me!" Elladan shrieked.  
  
"Boys, settle down!" It was not Elrond who scolded them. Celebrian walked into the room, arms crossed. "What have I told you about fighting?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at their mother. "Sorry." they said in unison.  
  
She smiled. "It's all right." Elrohir smiled at Elladan. The boys were still quite young, prone to raucous play.  
  
She sat beside her husband, who touched her arm affectionately. She lay her head on his shoulder and watched as Elladan and Elrohir read from one of their father's books. At once, they both began to giggle.  
  
"What's funny?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elrohir looked at his father and gleefully read the passage from the book.  
  
"Counsel was held here in Imladris today. There I met Celebrian, the daughter of Master Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. She is beautiful, like a small flower caught in the first golden tints of morning sun, that still clings to the inelastic drops of evening's dew."  
  
By now, Elladan and Elrohir were laughing uncontollably. Celebrian suppressed a tempting giggle. Elrond blushed.  
  
"But it's true." Elrond said.  
  
Celebrian smiled serenely and took his hand in hers. Elladan closed the book, still laughing 


	19. No Longer Children

Elrond and Celebrian lay in their bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and traced along her arm.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir are no longer children," he said.  
  
"They certainly still act it at times." Celebrian said, smiling.  
  
Elrond smiled, remembering all the practical jokes his sons had been playing. One stood out particularly clear in his mind.  
  
It had been fifty years since Elladan and Elrohir had read that passage from Elrond's book. Celebrian smiled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Celebrian?" Elrond said impassionedly, fervently massaging her unclothed arms.  
  
Their eyes met. She sighed lovingly as he kissed her. She placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling his heart beat gently against her fingers. Elrond kissed her again, this time more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. 


	20. A New Addition

Celebrian awoke early the next morning. Elrond still lay asleep beside her. She smiled at the peaceful expression on his face as he snored softly into the pillow. Climbing up caefully so she didn't wake him, she got out of bed. She walked out onto the balcony and stepped into the murky sunlight. Subtle heat washed over her like a fountain as she stood there watching the sunrise. After some time she felt Elrond's arm close around her waist. She allowed him to scoop her up in his arms and hold her against him. For a single heartfelt moment, they stood there together. He kissed her and drew away. Celebrian suddenly felt nauseous. She vomited over the side of the balcony. Elrond pulled her hair out of the way and held it behind her, gently patting her back. She rectched again, coughing painfully. Her knees gave out and she collapsed in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her back inside.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Lissiriel sat beside Celebrian's bed, petting her hand. She smiled when she saw that Celebrian was awake.  
  
"What happened?" she asked vapidly.  
  
Lissiriel beamed. "You are again with child."  
  
Celebrian sighed in relief. "I was afraid that I was sick."  
  
Lissiriel shook her head pleasantly.  
  
"Where are Elladan and Elrohir? Do they know?"  
  
"No. Only you and myself know. Master Elrond has not yet been told."  
  
"Bring him to me."  
  
Lissiriel nodded and left the room. She returned a moment later with Elrond at her side. He sat on the bed beside her and gingerly touched her cheek.  
  
"Elrond, I've got something to tell you," she said slowly.  
  
He looked nervous, almost scared. "What? What is it?"  
  
"I'm expectant again."  
  
Elrond grinned brightly. "I am tickled," he said.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. She purred and took his hand.  
  
"This is great!" he said joyously. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, kissing her ardently.  
  
"I hope it's a girl," Celebrian said thoughtfully. "But it really matters not. I shall love it no less if it is a boy."  
  
Elrond looked at her curiously.  
  
"I've always wanted a daughter." She said. Elrond kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Rest, my beloved." He turned softly and walked out of the room. Lissiriel followed. Celebrian lay back against her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at their mother, delighted expressions on their faces. They were excited about having a younger sibling. Celebrian's stomach was well round with the pregnancy. Any day, the new addition to their family would be born. Celebrian had taken to staying in her room very late into the morning. The nausea spells were becoming very frequent. Elrond helped his wife stand up and walk into her room, where he sat beside her on the bed. She looked at him happily as he placed his hand on her stomach. A calm, serene look passed through his eyes as he felt the baby gently kicking.  
  
"You are a good father." Celebrian said.  
  
Elrond looked at her, surprised. "You are a good mother."  
  
At once, Celebrian winced.  
  
Elrond leapt to his feet. "What is it?"  
  
"This child is coming! Get Lissiriel and Tindomiel!" She said the last through gritted teeth.  
  
Elrond ran out of the room. Celebrian cried out in pain as another contraction hit her. Elrond, Tindomiel, and Lissiriel ran into the room. Lissiriel laid Celebrian back onto the bed, and helped her relax. The labor pains were getting closer together, and more violently painful. 


	21. Arwen, the Royal Maiden

"Breathe, Celebrian!" Tindomiel shouted.  
  
Celebrian inhaled as the worst of the pains hit, and the air in her lungs was quickly pushed out.  
  
"Almost there, my friend." Lissiriel said. "I've nearly got it."  
  
Celebrian forced herself to push one more time. Just as the midnight bell began to ring, she heard a baby's cry pierce through the air. Celebrian lay back against the pillow, panting. Lissiriel and Tindomiel cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a blanket. Elrond took the baby from Lissiriel and handed it to Celebrian.  
  
"It's a daughter." Tindomiel said. Celebrian's eyes filled with tears of joy. Elrond put his arms around her, kissing her gingerly. She looked down at the baby girl. Her brown eyes gazed up at Celebrian, full of wonder, but also full of dignity.  
  
"Arwen." Celebrian whispered.  
  
Arwen gurgled softly, as if she approved the name. Celebrian watched as Arwen suckled, her tiny fists entangled in her mother's gold-silver hair. Arwen looked up at her mother, her cheeks were slightly glowing, and her eyes were hazed in a drowsy mist. She emitted the slightest of yawns and burped. Celebrian patted her back and watched her daughter fall asleep.  
  
Outside, on the window sill, a nightingale cooed and flew away.  
  
"You are very special." Celebrian said quietly.  
  
There was a small knock on the door. Elladan and Elrohir tiptoed in, creeping over to their mother's bedside. They were trying to supress their delight.  
  
"I can't wait to teach him swordfighting." Elladan said.  
  
"And I must teach him archery."  
  
Celebrian laughed, because she knew they were quite mistaken.  
  
"My sons, it is a girl."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged brokenhearted glances. Celebrian laughed.  
  
Elladan, however, smiled broadly. "All right then, I'll teach her swordfighting."  
  
"And I shall teach my sister archery, and treat her with no less love then I would had she been a brother."  
  
Arwen woke up, and for the first time, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen saw eachother face to face.  
  
"Look at her eyes." Elladan murmured. "She looks so majestic."  
  
Celebrian nodded. "Her name is Arwen."  
  
"Only fitting, Mother." Elrohir said. 


	22. Elrohir's Promise

His eyes made no attempt to conceal what they felt. He looked at his sister, and swore to himself that he would never abandon her, no matter what. Arwen gave her brothers the smallest of smiles. Elrohir reached out and touched Arwen's hand. He knew he would never forget that smile. She cooed and wrapped her tiny fingers around his hands. Celebrian handed Arwen to the boys. Elrohir placed his hand over her little chest feeling her hearbeat. He then took her hand and placed it against his own chest, allowing her to feel his heartbeat. Arwen chirped loudly and giggled.  
  
Elladan gingerly tickled her cheek, grinning at Arwen's response of squeaks and giggles.  
  
"Arwen," he whispered.  
  
Elrond peeked into the room, checking to see if his wife was awake. She smiled warmly, beckoning him in. He walked in tenatively, stopping as he looked at his children. Elladan and Elrohir held Arwen in their arms. Arwen looked up at her brothers. Already her little brown eyes looked at her brothers with love and respect. Elrond looked at his wife. She lay on her bed; joy and weariness blended in her pale blue eyes. He reached over, gently taking Arwen from the boys, shooing them out. He turned to  
  
Celebrian, smiling passionately.  
  
"She is beautiful, my love. Just like you."  
  
"Say hello to Arwen." She said.  
  
Elrond traced her little cheekbone. "Arwen," he whispered. "my little princess."  
  
Arwen wrapped her tiny fingers around his hand, cooing softly. She hiccupped and bubbled softly. Elrond sat on the bed next to Celebrian. She put her head against his side putting the palm of her hand on Arwen's forehead. Arwen dropped off to sleep. Celebrian snuggled closer to her husband, feeling him run his fingers through her hair. Soon she too drifted off to sleep. 


	23. Playing Games

Arwen giggled at Elladan, who had just tripped over his twin. She walked over to him, throwing her hands up in the air for him to pick her up. Elladan lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"You are getting too big." he teased. She giggled again and hid her face in his hair.  
  
"Where'd she go?" he asked playfully. "I can't find her."  
  
Arwen supressed giggles.  
  
Elrohir joined his brother in "looking" for Arwen. It was her favorite game.  
  
"Did she disappear?" Elrohir asked, pretending to panic.  
  
"Maybe we should call for Father. We just can't seem to find her."  
  
Arwen burst into giggles and emerged from Elladan's hair.  
  
"I'm wight hewe, Ewadan!"  
  
Elrohir gasped teasingly. "We thought we'd lost you for ever and ever."  
  
"No, siwy. I was wight hewe!" She pointed to Elladan's chest.  
  
"Thank goodness we've found you. We were so worried." Elladan said, winking at Elrohir.  
  
"Ewohiw!" Arwen giggled, crawling into his arms.  
  
Elrohir stroked her soft brown curls as she lay her head on his shoulder, sucking her thumb. Celebrian walked into the room and Arwen's face lit up.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Celebrian smiled at her youngest child. Arwen wiggled so Elrohir would put her down, and she ran to her mother. Celebrian scooped Arwen up into her arms, cradling her against her chest. Elladan became interested in a bird outside the window. 


	24. The Story of Tinuviel

The song it was singing hushed Arwen as she listened. Arwen smiled at it, and a strange light was in her eyes. Elrohir looked at his mother.  
  
"It's tinuviel, a nightingale."  
  
Celebrian sat on the floor beckoning the boys to sit next to her.  
  
"A very long time ago," she began "before I was even born, there was a beautiful elf-maiden. Not only was she beautiful, but she could sing and dance better than any other maiden. She was the most beautiful elf in the whole world."  
  
"More beautiful than you?" Elladan asked.  
  
Celebrian laughed. "Yes. Much more beautiful than me. Her name was Luthien, and she lived in a hidden forest. Her father, Thingol, was the king of all the elves in that forest, so she was a princess. When Luthien was grown up, her father let her wander through the forest, singing and dancing with the different birds. Her favorite birds, were the nightingales, for their song was the fairest of all birds. One day, Beren, a mortal, got lost. He ended up in King Thingol's forest, and he saw Luthien singing and dancing. He thought she was so beautiful, and that her song was so beautiful, he called out to her, naming her Tinuviel; nightingale. Luthien had never seen Beren before, and she became afraid, so she fled from him. But she did not forget him, for he had named her in her own tongue. He had named her Tinuviel. The most beautiful bird and the most beautiful elf. Beren, entranced by her beauty, he followed her into the forest. When he saw her again, he called out to her, again calling her Tinuviel. This time, Luthien did not flee. She stood and watched Beren, for she was interested in this mortal. You see children, Beren was very special. He was the first person; elf, beast, or man, to find his way into Thingol's hidden forest. And very few mortals knew the elven tongue. He approached Luthien and held out his hand, and she took it. After a time, Luthien fell in love with Beren. When Luthien's father learned about this, he was very angry. He knew that if his daughter fell in love with a mortal, that she might choose to become mortal just to be with him, and he did not want to lose his only child. Thingol called Beren to him, and told him that if he wanted to marry Luthien he would have to do something very dangerous. At that time, there was a very bad person, and he had in his possession three very beautiful jewels that he had stolen from the elves. They were the Silmarils. Thingol wanted Beren to steal one of the Silmarils and bring it to him. This was very dangerous, because the person who had the Silmarils was very mean, and if he caught Beren, he would hurt him very badly. Beren could have refused the quest, and left the forest forever; but because he loved Luthien Tinuviel so much, he was willing to risk his life to prove himself to her father. When Luthien learned about this, she was very sad, because she knew it would be hard for him to do it, and she knew the danger. So Luthien did everything she could to help him, even though her father didn't want her to. In the end, because of Luthien's help, Beren was able to marry Luthien. They had a son, Dior, who married and had three children of his own. Elwing, his youngest and only daughter, is your father's mother."  
  
Elladan thought for a moment. "Father shares blood with Tinuviel?"  
  
"Yes." She leaned in very close to them. "And so do you."  
  
Elrohir looked thoughtfully at Arwen. "Mother, is that why Arwen is so beautiful? Because she shares blood with the most beautiful elf ever?"  
  
Celebrian smiled. "Yes. Arwen is very special. The beauty of Luthien Tinuviel, which we see in Arwen, will never again appear among elves in Middle-earth."  
  
Elrond, who had been standing in the doorway, walked into the room.  
  
"My love, your mother and father are here." 


	25. Undomiel

Celebrian stood up and smiled, lifting Arwen up with her.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir peeked out from behind their mother, as Galadriel and Celeborn walked into the room They were nervous, having not seen their grandparents since they were Arwen's age.  
  
Galadriel airily crossed the room and embraced her daughter. Arwen shyly touched the side of Galadriel's robe. Galadriel looked long at Arwen, then back to her daughter. Their eyes met, and there was an unspoken line of communication between them. Galadriel reached out and gently took Arwen from Celebrian. Arwen looked somberly at her mother.  
  
Celeborn embraced Celebrian and turned his attention to the twins. Elladan and Elrohir stood face-to-face with Celeborn. They exchanged greetings.  
  
"It has been some time, boys."  
  
Elrohir smiled. "Indeed.  
  
Elladan motioned to Arwen. "Our little sister."  
  
Celeborn nodded happily. "Yes."  
  
Galadriel smoothed out Arwen's hair. Celeborn looked down at her, beaming. Galadriel shifted Arwen's weight so that Celeborn could hold her.  
  
Celeborn gently tickled her stomach. Arwen chuckled softly.  
  
"Undomiel," he whispered. Evenstar.  
  
Celebrian looked at her father. Celeborn smiled at her.  
  
Arwen held her hands out to her mother, begging her to pick her up. Celebrian reached out, gently taking her from Celeborn. Arwen yawned, but did not take her eyes off Celeborn and Galadriel. Celebrian gently rocked her, singing softly. Arwen slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Undomiel," Celebrian whispered. "My Evenstar." 


End file.
